Mayari
---- Mayari (マヤリ mayari) is a planet in the Apolaki Solar System in the Ainu Cosmos. A barren winterland with constant snowstorms and blizzards, the population of Mayari had decided to retreat to the underground, continuing their way of life under the surface. Description On the outside, Mayari looks to replicate something of a moon with the way it looks from space. Upon closer inspection, it is seen that the planet is covered in several, thick layers of snow. Any sign of life was now enveloped in the new snow surface of the world, many of them dead and frozen in place. The only thing that stands out from the snow is the ginormous mountains that dot around the planet, sticking out and towering over any one who traverses the barren landscape. These mountains seemed to have held lakes, and many of them turning out to be volcanos, as there are open lakes within these mountains that hold pools of either ice or still magma. What were once oceans are now lands of ice that imprison sea creatures stuck in place, seemingly held in their swimming position, foretelling what it was like back then before the ice age. Any sort of construction that was made before the ice age is now buried under layers of snow, and hold some historical value. From large houses to even entire villages, these marks from the past are widely valued as they tell stories from the times of before. Other things such as old decorations like decorative vases and paintings are a must for collectors, and are even highly sought after by scavengers. Because of this, it isn't rare to see foreign people looking around the snow for collectibles that they can keep for themselves or sell onto the market. Some of these scavengers can be hostile, and will attack many people on sight. It is one of the many reasons to why the surface of Mayari is dangerous to those who are not prepared to take on a fight, besides the dangerous animals and natives that stalk the land. Vegetation is one thing that can still remain on the surface, as there are plenty of trees that have been able to grow in the cold climates. These trees provide some sort of comfort, and mix with the clutter of dead trees that litter the land. They do not however provide the most protection to the weather and so are usually only used for the wood they bare, making them excellent construction materials. Plants that grow food like berries and such, are also quite common on the surface, yet are something difficult to get hold of. These plants require to be covered in snow in order to grow and produce foods, which is why there are many that lie in the layers of snow underneath. The fruit seems to be similar with each-other and can all be classified as Mayari Fruit, bearing a sweet smelling scent and taste, with a pronounced bitter after-taste that follows. As far as its concerned, these fruits and trees are only native to Mayari. However, this desolate land lacking life is only the image seen from the outside, as the true activity of the planet lies within. There are several tunnels chipped and dug into the mountains that lead to the under ground, acting as passageways to the homes for the planet's population. Underground, the planet relies on fire and light powered by satellites released into the atmosphere to collect as much light from the sun for the people. The people have succumbed to a new way of life that involves them living within spaces that they have dug into the sides of the tunnels, making a home for themselves within the earth. The lights are kept on every single day, as without it they would be plunged into an eternal darkness that could match or better the world out there. The ground seems to be made out from solid rock material, which is hard to break down for even the strongest of men. The wide expansion of the Mayarin people of these tunnels has been the product of several years of work that has allowed the people to reach as far as they can today. However, the material can now be broken through with the powerful and advanced technology, as well as the brute strength from the working citizens. It is an obvious reason to why some consider the Mayarin people as one of the physically strongest populations in the Ainu Cosmos. As such, tunnels go in all different directions, split up into different districts and underground cities and towns that thrive. As the population has come to adjust to their new way of life, it is only seen that the wild, animal population may adjust to the underground way of life. Whilst there are still animals on the surface that have adjusted to the intense cold climate, some did not have the same luxury and live among the citizens of the planet underneath. These animals have come to embrace a new change to their diet and living conditions, with most of them being able to dig through the hard rock material. They have also adjusted their sight to better see within the darkness, making most of the predators who have faced these changes particularly more dangerous. At the same time, they are also move vulnerable to light, which is able to scare off many of the animals living underground. Mayari seems to be filled with a variety of valuable minerals and other rocks that hold quite a price in other planets. One of these materials is the mineral Lacolinium, a man made material that takes months to process. Mayari is the hotspot for miners, however is only accessible by the workers of the planet, as outsiders are not allowed to know the tunnels and secrets of the people. Underwater lakes have also been discovered, giving the Mayarin people another source of water besides boiling down the snow from above. There are certain sections in the tunnels that are devoted to mining, where as other sections are allocated to other purposes such as housing and markets. When measured, the mining tunnels that the minerals are collected from are said to be ten times larger than the actual sections that the Mayarin people actually prosper in. Humans living on the outside are known as Mayarin Eskimos, and have several tribes all around the surface. Their encampments are built in and around mountains and are usually lit up with small but powerful lights. They have a tribalistic look to them and so aren't as modern as the humans that live below. These tribes are well hidden due to the snowstorms and blizzards that come through, and are said to be built in a way that can survive a head on crash from a blizzard. They provide the most trouble for visitors to the planet, as they on many occasions have shot down incoming ships mistaking them for local wyverns which they feast on. Mayarin Eskimos are very xenophobic to the Mayarin Humans, which is the same other way around, but do not always break into a fight each time they cross paths. The planet has various satellites that produce power for the underground folk of the planet, all owned by the Mayarin Government. Among the many space rock debris that float around the planet, these satellites are some of the largest machines that hang around outside in space. They can be a problem for people looking to enter the planet, with only the Mayarin pilots and other common visitors being able to know the quickest and safest routes through the protective atmosphere. This can explain why most hostile factions do not attempt to attack the planet, as the intricate maze of satellites and rock debris prevents large space crafts from entering, and some openings for smaller ships to come through with ease. Even so, the Mayarin people are still ready to be on the defensive but rely on the atmosphere as one of its prime resistance. Mayari is orbited by two moons; Castor and Pollux, both of which were created after the unison of several rock debris. They serve as some of the primary homes of the Mayarin Wyverns, holding something of a large nest on each planet. These nests hundreds of Mayarin Wyverns, to where it is almost too dangerous to even come near these moons with the risk of being attacked. Nonetheless, the Mayarin people have implemented solar panels on these moons in order to collect sunlight, collecting enough energy to power the lights of the tunnels for years. Although when the power does run out, collectors are sent to retrieve the collected power to bring back down underground. This job is only doing once or twice a year, with only the most keen or experienced going on the job. With the amount of Wyverns going about the moons, not many are willing to do so however. The highest mountain in the whole planet is known as Kanla-on, serving as the main entrance to the underground system for visiting and leaving ships. Due to its peak, it makes it the safest entrance as for what is down below on the surface. Lights directing flying spaceships glow brightly through blizzards and snow storms, offering a direction for visitors to escape the hazardous climate. The entrances on the mountain are heavily guarded by Mayarin military, keeping out Cave Wolves, Snow Birds, Wyverns and even the Mayarin Eskimos. With the presence of Lacolinium in the underground caverns, foreign visitors are required to sign a temporary contract on the unpermitted collection of any minerals and materials that are not registrated for taking. In turn, security is also strict on what visitors bring in, cautious about infestations or contaminations of the minerals. History The planet Mayari flourished with life way before, having been one of the most life-rich planets in the galaxy. However, a shift in its orbit around the planet's solar system caused Mayari to plunge into a deep winter that would remain permanent only a few years later. Due to their orbit having been set further from the sun, the planet would only receive little light, which wasn't helped by the thick dark clouds that formed over the atmosphere. Majority of the plant life on Mayari was quickly killed off, due to the intense cold temperature as well as lack of solar light to help them. The lakes and oceans were frozen over, leading to sea creatures frozen as well as some creatures fall from dehydration. In mere months, Mayari was enveloped in several layers of snow that would nearly make the planet blank from the outside. Due to the sudden ice age Mayari was plunged into, many citizens of the planet's population decided to retreat and move out, leaving those who did not have a ship or any other means of transport to remain. As the population was slowly dying off, pre-dug tunnels were found underneath the planet's surface, prompting the survivors to make haste in rekindling their way of life underground. These survivors adapted to their new way of life as governments were quickly established, and in turn revolutions. Mayari was always known for its peace, however this new age had brought forth a new side to the people that had not been seen in ages. War quickly broke out amongst the first survivors, with fighting breaking out in the many colonies and tunnels that were already built or extended. After several years of fighting, revolutionary forces were able to take hold of the population. Whilst many had supported the revolutionaries in the first place, there were many in turn who were secretly opposed to them. The Mayarin Government was formed from the victorious revolutionaries, and brought forth a way of life that enforced the people to live in order and tranquility. Looking to restore the way of life that the had once lived, the government based their laws and regulations on the original government Mayari was once led by. Prompting the creation of new tunnels and more housing, the Mayari humans quickly adjusted to the new form of their original lifestyle. Production with what materials they could gather started to grow, and soon the people were able to create things such as weapons, tools and more materials to build better items. The cities of Mayari quickly developed, taking a tunnel system of their own in order to provide more housing and land for the citizens. Each city had its own unique trait that differentiated itself from the rest, allowing there to be better cooperation between the settlements. Cavern System Tala Network The Tala Network is the capital network of tunnels that connect to the Bathala Network and Sitan Network, and houses the capital city Tala. The Tala Network was the first set of tunnels to be dug out after the original Mayarin humans fled underground from the ice age, after having enclosed themselves and adjusted to a new lifestyle in the Bathala Network. Bathala Network Hanan Network Sitan Network Amihan Network Haik Network Bibit Network Notable Species *'Humans/Mayarins': The humans birthed in Mayari are distinctly somewhat different to the average humans born on other planets. These humans are mostly known as the Mayarins, with having light red eyes as one of their most defining features. Mayarins who have come from a time before the ice age were known to be mostly born with tanned or olive skin, whilst those who have fully adjusted to the new age lifestyle now are usually born with light to pale skin. Most of the Mayarin population are known for their physical strength and capabilities, being some of the most fit people, or rather prominently strong people in their cosmos. Besides mining and building, some Mayarins look to a different job path to take on, a lot of people leaving the planet to pursue goals they cannot reach in Mayari. Most Mayarins are however not the best shooters, with a lot of people relying on close combat to take down their enemies. They have the intellect to create large, and destructive machines and weapons, with some weapons that are supplied to a lot of militaries throughout the universe coming from Mayari. They are the people to go to for hard hitting weaponry, as they are armed with powerful cannons that are planted on the surface of the planet and around the entrances, to destroy incoming hostile forces. *'Mayarin Eskimos': There are indeed humans that live on the cold surface, but to classify them as humans however are something that are out of the question. The Mayarin Eskimos are humans that have evolved in order to adapt to the environment they now live in. They typically are dressed in heavy clothing that obscures their bare bodies, making them seem human on the outside. However, when undressed, their evolved bodies are displayed. Their skin has turned light blue, with their sclera tinted baby blue that are missing the pupils or irises. One of their most defining features is their enhanced resistance to cold temperatures, which allows them to sleep in the cold even when they have little clothing. Most of the Mayarin Eskimos are skilled hunters, and can go on for weeks without food or water, having been able to gather the nutrients from the snow that lays around them. They are skilled hunters and are some of the most proficient predators on the planet. The population of the Mayarin Eskimos are indeed dwarfed by the normal Mayarin humans, and are split into various tribes that are normally situated in the mountains. The Mayarin Eskimos have various religions that revolve around gods that honour different aspects of life, and believing the planet to be a god herself. The Mayarin Eskimos did not have a part in the underground civil war that was fought by the Mayarin humans. *'Cave Wolves': Cave wolves are some of the more dangerous predators on the planet, being able to survive both the outside and the underground of the planet just fine. They are called Cave Wolves however due to most of their population residing within the caverns of Mayari. Their white fur makes them noticeable among the dirt coloured ground underneath the surface, but when stalking the snowy landscape above they become even more dangerous. Their fur coat allows them to blend in with their white surroundings, with those without a keen eye being vulnerable to the wolves' attacks. They normally travel in packs, and rely mostly on their numbers in order to overwhelm their prey. They are equipped with sharp teeth and claws, which they use to dig through the ground and make their homes. These same claws can also be used to slash at its prey, breaking through tissue and muscle in order to draw blood. These wounds could be difficult to heal depending on how badly they were cut into, with blood loss being one of the common ways people die after Cave Wolf attacks. They can move through the snow extremely quickly, their bodes having adapted to traversing the snow landscape in order to quickly ensnare their prey, where as the snow can be difficult for some creatures to move through. *'Tunnel Moles': The superior cousin to normal moles, Tunnel Moles are known in Mayari for being a nuisance among the construction workers, digging small tunnels around the areas which can disrupt work. They are also something of a huge pest that seeks to eat the trash of the civilians, whilst also spreading some notable diseases among the Mayarin population. They have extremely tough hides, which makes stabbing them a less effective way of getting rid of them. Professional exterminators seem to prefer using things such as blunt weapons or poisonous gas against the critters, the latter being the most effective method due to their enclosed tunnels. Tunnel Moles have extremely tough claws that allow them to dug through the hard rock material, along with a greater amount of upper body strength. They have long snouts that they use to pick digging insects within the dirt, armed with a long and sticky tongue that grapples onto their food with ease. Their digestive system has evolved to where they can feast on most things in order to survive, even being able to eat things such as clothes and even at times, wood. The Tunnel Moles are blind, and rely on echo location to traverse the underground, making them obvious targets that can easily be exterminated of when a person is ready. *'Dusk Rats': Also known as Mayarin Bats, Dusk Rats are dangerous creatures that dwell in the dark, with skin that is irritable by light. Looking like normal bats, the Dusk Rats have a better quality of echolocation to where they can see everything clearly with very small whimpers to locate. They primarily feast on small insects inside the tunnels, and when in a pack can overwhelm and hunt down Tunnel Moles and even Mayarin humans. They too have extremely tough hides, with thick tuffs of fur that are not vulnerable to fire. Dusk Rats aren't so much of a pest for normal civilians, whilst causing some annoyance to the construction workers expanding the tunnel. When they are exposed to too much light, they begin to weaken and dehydrate, as they only really are able to get the nutrients they need from their food. With the expansion of the tunnels made by the Mayarin humans, the Dusk Rats have been acknowledged to be edging near endangered, prompting the government to dedicated a section of their tunnels to housing Dusk Rats. Dusk Rats can be seen flying around the ceiling of the tunnels over the citizens, as whilst they are flying they are not too affected by light. They only do this, however, when they are in need for food, when there is not too much food left in their habitat. *'Snow Birds': These large creatures are known for their massive wing span and their massive beaks, which are able to even take down large trees around Mayari. Originally known as Phoenixes before the Ice Age, Snow Birds are the evolved descendants of the creatures who still retain some of their predecessors' traits. One of these traits is their ability to regenerate wounds inflicted onto them, even being able to regrow missing limbs in a matter of weeks. They have white coloured feathers, and red or orange eyes depending on their gender. Their wing span can reach around fifteen metres, with the largest one being twenty three. Their normal body standing up can be roughly around ten metres, but can be greatly emphasised when they are flying in the sky. Besides Mayarin Wyverns and some space ships, they are able to traverse the skies even through blizzards and snowstorms, having enough strength and power to take on these weathers head on. Snow birds typically feast on the vegetation of the planet such as the trees, both dead and alive, as well as the fruits that are grown underneath the snow. To cope with this, the birds have managed to grow their necks in order to stick right into the snow and reach the fruits. Some Mayarin Eskimo tribes hail the Snow Birds as spiritual symbols and servants, respecting them as holy icons that they must honour. *'Mayarin Wyverns': Despite their name, the Mayarin Wyverns are the only species from Mayari that can travel space, having enough strength in order to do so. They seem to be covered in white and grey scales, with powerful jaws that have slammed even human bodies in half. Their wing span is much larger than the Snow Birds, whom they commonly initiate battle with, as they reach an average of twenty metres. Their bodes can grow to reach a height of eleven metres, similar to their bird adversaries. Mayarin Wyverns build their homes in the atmosphere, on the rocks that float above the planet, rather than on the ground. These Wyverns can be found commonly flying over Mayari in search for food, which is the only real time that they visit the planet. However, they can also mistake incoming ships as Snow Birds or other large flying prey, to which they would attack. Their scales are extremely thick, with normal projectiles such as bullets which are incapable of breaking through without enough force. The Mayarin Wyverns are not able to leave further than the Mayarin's furthest satellite, restraining them to the planet for their food, if not otherwise transported with other methods. The Mayarin Wyverns are the only predator to the Cave Wolves, which they commonly eat besides the Snow Birds. Both Mayarin Eskimos and Mayarin Humans see the Wyverns as a threat, with the Eskimos often referring them to as White Demons. *'Phylakitai': Otherwise known as Dirt Striders, Phylakitai are four limbed animals that dwell underground with the Mayarin Humans. They are often used as racing animals the Mayarins train, with their races becoming a good excuse for gambling. This kind of racing however is only limited to Mayari, as the Phylakitai are only native to the planet. Some Mayarins even use the Phylakitai as a general use of transport besides the motor and space vehicles they to traverse the tunnels, becoming something of a bike. They are generally easy to keep care of and can feed on most things such as scraps, insects and if need be the dirt, which their bodes are able to partially extract the nutrients it needs to survive. Phylakitai mostly come in a brownish colour, with yellow eyes that peer through the darkness. They are known for their speed, as they can run through the tunnels of the large underground system with ease, the only thing that is stopping them is the people that work around these tunnels. Special settlements specialise in the breeding and use of the Phylakitai, namely the city Equester, which is the location of these grand races. *'Rift Worms': Having been dormant for thousands of years, the Rift Worms have not been seen since way before the ice age. Described to have lived here before the Mayarin Humans, the Rift Worms exist way below the surface, and are known to both by the Mayarin Humans and Eskimos. To the Mayarin Eskimos, they are described to be the creators of the world, as well as the destroyers of Mayari once they have finally woken up. The Mayarin Humans on the other hand see the Rift Worms as nothing more but a precaution for their work not to go too far down. The Rift Worms were described to be large, serpentine like creatures with a gaping jaw that crushed the ground in front of it. They were however blind, and ate whatever was digging through the dirt, to the point where they had formed an environment in their own bodies. They caused small earthquakes that shook the land above them whenever they travelled, however this was due to how far down they were travelling. Their presence in the planet has only just recently been proven when a Rift Worm body was discovered not too far from the capital city of Tala, bearing a forest in its very belly that was springing with life. File:MayarinMale01.png|Mayarin Male File:MayarinEskimoFemale.png|Mayarin Eskimo Female Location The planet Mayari is located in the Ainu Cosmos and is a planet in it's Apolaki Solar System. Trivia *Named after the deity of the moon in Tagalog mythology. Category:Planet Category:Locations Category:Apolaki System Category:Mayarin Category:Ainu Cosmos